


Chaos and the Calm

by Cait_frost_11



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 17:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12113409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cait_frost_11/pseuds/Cait_frost_11
Summary: Just a random poem 'bout sad stuff.Now that the chaos had lost her calm.





	Chaos and the Calm

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on a posting spree where I'm posting all my old stuff. This is kind of dumb, but here you go anyway.

She couldn't control it  
he helped her keep calm

Any trouble she got  
he ran in to save her

She didn't need protection  
he gave it anyway

She needed stability  
He gave her all that too

Anything she ever required  
He was there to give it to her

Until what she needed was him  
But he couldn't hear her call

She had never thought  
that Heaven didn't have reception

And that right there  
was where she fell apart inside

And her beautiful world  
was never the same

Now that the chaos  
had lost her calm


End file.
